The Cheerful Dhampir of DxD
by snowyassas1n
Summary: Naruko a cheerful Dhampir and lover of all things Black and Orange had her world come crashing down her one day when her parents were murdered. She was saved by a lazy scientist and this is the story of 'The Queen of Annihilation' of 'The Lazy King'.
1. Chapter 1

Rewritten and Beta'd by my new Beta Lughv as of 5/17/2016!

AN: This will be a first for me as its a Naruko fic and my first time writing a female as a main character. As for Pairings? Ehh I don't know for sure I usually write male's as main characters so this may contain girl/girl love so leave if you don't want to read that. Also I have the perfect picture for this story so check it out as that is exactly what Naruko looks like. Also this story is based around the Idea of how awesome something like Annihilation Maker could be if it were in my hands so yes Naruko will have it. It will probably be Naruko/small harem. Also I have Naruko's full future peerage planned out and it is mostly unique and has not been done before. Starts before Canon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD

XXXX

Naruko Tepes was a cheerful girl. She always had been even if she was a half-breed and considered scum among her own kind. She was a half-vampire or Dhampir as they are called. Her mother, Kushina, was a human exorcist who was originally sent to kill her father, Minato Tepes, a rare male vampire of her clan, but instead they fell in love and had her. Naruko had long blonde hair held into twin drill curls by two black ribbons with skulls on them. She had blue eyes with slits for the pupils and the signature fangs of her species as well. She was dressed in a frilly black and orange Gothic Lolita type dress that had bones across her stomach going up like buttons would on a shirt and with long black opera gloves. She had an orange bow over the top of her dress and a gray choker with a pendant on it and long black stockings. Since she was young she had loved the colors black and orange and anything to do with the holiday known as Halloween or Samahain as it was first called.

Her parents could never figure it out though other than the fact that she had a strong aura around her that wasn't her vampire powers meaning she had a sacred gear as well. They figured it must have been a Longinus because it's aura was powerful even when she was young. At twelve years old they discovered out was it was; she was outside playing in the backyard when all of a sudden a grinning jack-o-lantern with a chain on it appeared in front of her. The parents felt the manifestation and ran out back to see what it was when they found, much to their shock, was their daughter playing with a small platoon of Jack-o-lantern monsters with vines for hands and legs. Knowing that the only thing that could do that was Annihilation Maker, a top tier Longinus, they decided it was time they trained their daughter to protect herself.

So her training began with her father helping her with her vampire heritage and her mother teaching how to fight with a sword. When they had told her that Sacred Gears could shape themselves to their wielders will she changed the shape of hers to two rings that were worn on her middle fingers that were made of black crystal with a grinning Jack-O-Lantern as the center piece. They trained her to protect herself because they knew she would be targeted for her Longinus. They found out that besides her sacred gear she had a great talent for illusions and sword fighting. The fog that she produced as a vampire was combined with her illusion magic making it deadly when anyone is caught in it. She also had the Tepes faction magic, which was black thorny vines with blood red roses that were extremely poisonous. They also found that she was a natural born holy sword wielder much to her mothers joy so her mother gifted her with the sword she was sent with which was Excalibur Nightmare which ironically produced realistic illusions so it was perfect for Naruko. They continued like this for the next five years of her life while Naruko trained with her sacred gear on the side since her parents couldn't help with that. It wasn't that hard though because it was limited to her stamina and imagination.

Their lives were peaceful until one day it shattered.

XXXX

(15 years before canon)

Naruko was outback making numerous Jack-O-Lantern as it was her favorite monster to make when she heard an explosion and the sounds of screaming. She looked behind her to find her house in pieces and numerous vampire advancing on her holding her dead parents' bodies.

"Naruko Tepes we are here to eliminate you your existence is a sin to our faction." Spoke the lead female vampire their. Naruko's eyes had already gained a glassy look to them as she went into shock at her parents' dead bodies.

All of a sudden a vicious black and orange aura spread out all over her body in waves. "Balance Breaker: Halloween Festival" Her voice was a whisper but it was heard by everybody in the area. All throughout the clearing huge laughing Jack-O-Lanterns were appearing, all of them having different aspects about them. Then from the shadows below the girl rose black vicious looking werewolf's clad in armor. Black skeletons with different weapons and armor were rising out of the shadow as well. Then the final monster rose. It towered over all of the others there. It was a sleek black dragon with wings as its hands and its face resembled what a sea dragons would.(Jabberwocky from Alice in the wonderland just way bigger). It was 100 feet tall and when it roared black flames poured out. Fog encircled the area they were in and a rapier that pulsated with holy energy appeared in Naruko's hands.(Asuna's rapier from SAO).

It was a slaughter. The best warriors of the Tepes Faction knew that the girl has a Longinus and didn't want to risk it. When it was over Naruko was still raging, her aura pouring out of her was being felt for miles. In the shadows a small girl in a black frilly dress was watching. "Interesting. Lets see what happens when you let it all out." The little girl said.

A black portal opened in front of Naruko. It was high enough to let all of her and her monsters through it. She felt something calling her from it. Dazed and out of it she walked through the portal and her monsters following her. She walked in a daze as she appeared on a battleground. She did not know where she was but she did not care as she saw ahead of her devils fighting each other. She knew the civil war was still happening.

All of this did not matter though, because now she had something to take out her frustration and loss on and she didn't care of the consequences either. She let the urge to destroy everything take over since she could feel it calling to her. When she let go of control her eyes became completely black. She unsheathed her sword and charged unaware of the fact that her presence could be felt all across the battle field.

Another thing she was unaware of was that this was the final battle of the civil war between the factions of the Old Satans and New Satans. Which meant the leaders of each faction was on the battlefield.

XXXX

A few minutes beforehand

The civil war he noticed was not going in anybody's favor. Both factions were losing people. He just wanted it all to end but knew he could not let the current Satan's rule any longer. He just wanted to go home and invent things. Though he had to fight because he was one of the strongest and one of the four leaders of the new Satan faction. He was about to charge back in when everybody on the battle field froze. They all felt an evil presence skyrocket near them. It felt like a vampire yet had a holy feel to it. It was massive as well. He could not pinpoint the amount but it was massive. They looked off into the distance and noticed something fast approaching them. He got into a defensive stance ready like everybody else did on both sides. That's when they spotted it. To their shock it looked like a teenage girl with long golden blonde hair tied into twin drill curls with black bows and skulls on them. She wore what looked like a black and orange Gothic Lolita frilly dress with bones as buttons. The biggest features though were her solid black eyes that were bleeding black blood. She was holding a sword in her hand that had holy power flowing from it. He recognized it as the holy sword Excalibur Nightmare. The biggest and scariest feature though was the legion of nightmare monsters following her charging in with her. Ajuka paled a bit because he knew what made things like that and that made thing difficult now if she were the wielder of Annihilation Maker.

She clashed with one of the devils from the old Satan faction and the devil stood no chance before the holy sword as he was blasted back in a shower of gore from the immense strength of the attack. The girl and her army then started going in a frenzy slashing and tearing into all of the devils of the old Satan faction to their confusion completely avoiding the new Satan faction. Every time she would swing her sword it destroyed the landscape and sent out black energy waves. The massive dragon that was with her though was doing the most damage as it burned the devils with its fire and slaughtered them with its teeth.

Ajuka found her really interesting and wouldn't mind examining her if she were in her right mind because he could tell that she was out of it and not in control.

XXXX

Naruko felt great as she was letting out all of her built up rage and stress onto these beings. Sure she was getting hit but her regeneration was empowered in this form so she was rapidly regenerating anything that was vital. She found that the beings with more wings was more challenging for her. She fully lost herself to the bloodlust though and started going into a blood frenzy using her vines to drink blood of the devils she was killing. She noticed a huge group swarmed her trying to use numbers but she did something that made them recoil. Her body started radiating a sparkling rainbow aura before she slammed her sword down, exploding that aura around her causing a ring of it to drop from the sky and explode killing the group that swarmed her. The others were not idle and took advantage of her only targeting the old Satan faction and started killing the old Satan faction easier until the small number that was left alive retreated.

Naruko stood there covered in her enemy's blood as her eyes went back to normal. The last thing she seen before he passed out was a green haired man catch him. Her monsters disappeared back into the shadows as she passed out.

XXXX

Ajuka narrowed his eyes in suspicion when the girl started radiating a pure holy aura when she was swarmed and watched in awe as she blasted pure holy aura around her instantly killing the devils that swarmed her. Then when everything was over he watched as the girl went still. His interest was peaked even more when her eyes turned blood red with a slit in the middle, indicating she was a vampire. He flew over and caught her just as she went unconscious and noticed that she felt like a half-blood vampire. He sighed though because now that it was over he would need to question the girl and talk with the others. He didn't know when she would awaken though and would have her stay in his castle while she was sleeping.

XXXX

Ajuka Beezelebubs castle

Naruko finally regained consciousness. She noticed at first that she was laying in a soft bed. Then she noticed that room was styled much like the Tepes castle and she wondered if it all was a dream and she was just at the castle for some reason. That was brought to a halt when a she spotted a green haired man walk in. She recognized this man, he was Ajuka Astaroth on of the strongest devils in the underworld.

"Ahh your awake excellent. I am-"

"Ajuka Astaroth" Naruko cut him of cheerfully while putting on a fake smile.

"Hmm how did you know name?" Ajuka said as his eyes narrowed.

"My parents kept me updated on the current dealings in the supernatural world." Naruko answered.

Ajuka noticed her eyes had darkened when she mentioned her parents and he could see a lot of grief there.

"I see do you know anything else about the devil faction because of your parents." He asked curious as to how much information her parents could gather.

"I know the current Satan's were in a civil war with your faction and that you created a system called the evil pieces which can resurrect beings into devils. I know the battle I interrupted was a battle of the civil war." Naruko replied.

"I see and can you tell me who and what you are a you don't seem to be a normal vampire?" Ajuka asked wanting to know about her aura.

"I am Naruko Tepes" Ajuka hmm'ed at his last name before telling her to go on. "I am a Dhampir my father was a pure-blood vampire of the Tepes faction while my mother was an exorcist of the church. I am the wielder of Annihilation Maker as well." Naruko informed Ajuka. Ajuka nodded to himself as that confirmed why her aura felt that way.

"I see well then I have two choices for you. You see even though you killed only devils of the rival faction you still killed a lot of pure-blooded pillar devils and the council at first wanted to execute you. Now before you get tense I offered an ultimatum. If you allow me to resurrect you into my peerage you will be granted amnesty and be freed of your war crimes." Ajuka explained to a tense Naruko.

After a while Naruko nodded. "I accept. I can not allow myself to die I have to carry on the dreams of my family to live in a world of peace." Naruko told Ajuka who smiled and nodded.

"I see that is a noble goal. Considering your strength yesterday I can safely say only one piece will suit you." Ajuka said as he brought out a glowing green queen piece.

A green magic circle formed under Mikaela as Ajuka placed the chest piece over his heart. "I, Ajuka Beezlebub, call upon you Naruko Tepes, heed my call and be revived into my queen, rejoice with your new life." With that incantation the piece sunk into Naruko's chest. Instantly Naruko felt strength enter her body.

"Rest for the rest of the day Naruko you will need to so your body can assimilate the new energy source and so you can grieve during that time. I can tell by the way you were talking that you just recently lost family." Ajuka said as he left the room.

Naruko sighed as she was forcibly made to join another faction. She wondered what to do now with her life now that her family is gone. She drifted away to sleep pondering what she should do now.

XXXX

5 years later(10 years before canon)

Since that day five years ago Naruko had lived a somewhat peaceful life when she wasn't on missions. Her king had been named a Satan taking the position of Beezlebub The life she wanted to live with her family. Today though she was promoted to mid-class devil thanks to all her achievements in her missions. She was also dubbed a war hero because of her battle with the old Satan factions and earned herself the moniker 'The Queen of Annihilation' due to the fact that she can call a legion of demons to battle for her. She would have promoted sooner but was on probation since she was a dangerous person in the war, even if she was a member of a Satan's peerage. Now that she ranked up she was allowed to take more dangerous missions after her promotion. She still had not found a new reason for her life so she had just taken missions, rested, and drink the blood that was provided for her either by enemy or by the castles' servants who gave it to her in unique ways, such as blood pops a type of candy.

During her time she also earned herself a loyal follower. She was a low-class devil like her except she was not in any peerages just born to low-class parents. She had declared she would love her eternally after she found her in an abandoned alley and helped her get back on her feet by feeding her and taking care of her in her part of the castle. She had reminded her of herself when he lost all hope after the death of her parents. Although whenever a guy was near her she could feel her intense bloodlust and desire to kill. Her name was Yuno Gasai[:)]. Since then she has lived with her and goes on her missions with her. She said she would be her first piece when she becomes high-class. She had long pink hair worn in twin low hanging ponytail's with two bangs framing her face. She wore a short black dress that went to her thighs and long black socks that met her dress, as well as black shoes.

In battle she was bloodthirsty absolutely loving to kill their targets. She was deadly with a sword even more so than herself. Her magic centered around death as well manifesting as a black plague that deteriorated her targets. Everyone who knew her knew she would become Naruko's queen and her moniker would be the 'The Sanguine Queen'. Naruko did not care about her bloodthirsty tendencies as she was extremely loyal to her and honestly loved her, she told her she would try to let her in her heart but it would take time as she was not used to the fact that she liked girls. She would only become bloodthirsty with her enemy's and sometimes with a girl or guy who was too close to her Naru-chan. Even still she accepted her as she was a vampire so she was technically bloodthirsty as well. She brightened up when she was around her so Ajuka had no problems with her either as he was glad Naruko was happy since he was like an older brother to her when Naruko finally let him in and opened up to him.

XXXX

1 year later

It was the day of Naruko's promotion test to high-class. She was supposed to battle a member of the Agares clan. It was a young man named Silas Agares. His specialty was close range fighting. Even still Silas was nervous because he was battling someone he idolized.

In the arena they were 20 feet apart, and Silas was smiling." I cant believe I get the honor of battling Ajuka-sama's legendary queen 'The Queen of Annihilation' herself." Silas said smiling. Naruko cheerfully smiled and waved at him.

In the stands Yuno was waving a flag with Naruko's face on it and cheering her on causing her to smile slightly. Which made Yuno blush.

"Greetings I am Grayfia Lucifuge vassal of the gremory household I will be the arbitrator for this match between Silas Agares and Naruko Tepes. The winner of this match will not only be promoted to high-class but will be allowed their own evil pieces and start their own peerage as well." Grayfia's voice ran out.

With that information Naruko knew she had to win for Yuno.

"Begin" as soon as Grayfia's voice rang out Naruko was gone. Silas looked around and tensed until Naruko appeared next to her and knifed her hand across his cheek sending Silas flying.(What Ferid did to Guren in shinjuku). Silas got back up and smiled even though his face hurt. This was awesome! His idol was so strong! He charged up his signature magic making his hands denser so he could shatter steel. His magic made his body more dense meaning he could tank things and hit really hard. Although he was not at the level where he could apply it to his whole body. Naruko was preparing as well charging up her magic. She had watched this guy fight before so she knew what he could do with those fist of his.

Raising her hand Naruko called out her attack while her hand was radiating a red glow. "Frenzy Plant" she called and blackened, dead, spiky, roots rose from the ground charging at Silas. Silas seeing this punched the first wave which shattered upon contact but some still got through and suffered a few slices on his arm. Naruko seeing this smirked knowing what she had to do now. She blanketed the whole arena in a dense fog; causing the people in the stands to lose sight of the contestants.

Inside the fog Silas started witnessing his loved ones die in front of him while he was helpless. The fog gave of the sounds of depressed moans and screams. This was one of the reasons she was nicknamed demon for her demonic fog. Knowing she had Silas trapped and that the man did not have much time, Naruko deployed her bat wings, she soared into the sky over the fog and unsheathed her sword holding it above him.

The sword started to radiate a deep crimson glow although she dimmed down the holy aura since she did not want to kill her opponent. Naruko knew where Silas was in the fog because she could sense anything that was enshrouded within it. She swung her sword down sending a screaming wave of energy that crashed into the arena floor. The explosion it caused wiped away the fog and showed the result to the crowd. Silas was on the ground on his back panting, covered in wounds and bleeding.

"huff….huff….what happened why couldn't I move before that fog rolled in?" Silas asked.

"I was the worse type of opponent for you. I am an all range fighter meaning I used my long distance vs. your short distance against you. My plants contain a neurotoxin that paralyze all those that get cut by it. So when you got cut the fight was over for you." Naruko explained to the guy who smirked while he disappeared in a golden glow showing that he was out cold.

"Naruko Tepes is the winner of the match congratulations." Grayfia's voice rang out signaling the end of the match. In the stands the crowd cheered for Naruko liking that she used her advantage over her opponent to win and not do any needless showboating or talking.

Naruko smiled when she felt Yuno hugging her from behind as she cheered at her victory. She turned around and hugged her back causing her to smile and blush.

Once Naruko left the arena she was told to appear before Ajuka at the Satan monument. Arriving there she noticed a statue of a giant king piece from chess and standing next to it was a smiling Ajuka. Walking over to him she bowed before looking at him. "Aju-chan" she greeted cheerfully earning an eyebrow twitch.

"Hello Naru-chan let me say how proud I am of you. When you touch this piece your queen piece shall be removed and replaced with a king piece marking you as a high-class devil who can start their own peerage. It is also what grants you with your own evil pieces created from your magic. You are also allowed to start your own clan which will now be the Tepes clan which will have its own unique magic circle. You are also granted a piece of my territory to build your own home in." Ajuka stated to Naruko who nodded and walked up to the piece putting her hand on it and causing it to glow orange. Then Naruko's piece drifted from her heart and it was replaced with a glowing orange king piece. Then a chessboard drifted out of it containing 14 glowing red pieces only missing the king that resided in her chest.

Ajuka produced a bag for her to put them into. Doing so Naruko tied it to her belt as her outfit had not changed since coming here.

"Congrats Naruko. Now why don't you go find your queen? You are allowed to leave and travel now to obtain your peerage members. I will contact you if I need you for a mission. Have a good time Naru-chan." Ajuka said as he walked away. Naruko smiled as she used the Beezlebub magic circle to transport back to the castle where she knew Yuno was waiting for her.

XXXX

Arriving in her room she noticed Yuno waiting there for her sitting on her bed. Seeing her she hopped up and ran to hug her smiling. She accepted her hug.

"So did you get them Naru-chan?" Yuno asked him.

Naruko smiled as she pulled out a bag and pulled out a queen piece. Seeing it Yuno smiled brightly and was about to lay down so she could do the ritual immediately before Naruko stopped her. She turned around confused as to why she stopped her.

"Not yet first I want to give you one of the things you have asked for." Yuno smiled wide wondering what it was before Naruko bit her lip drawing blood using a fang. She then put a hand under Yuno's chin and leaned forward to kiss her. Yuno was so happy and happily leaned forward to kiss her taking in her blood as well. When the kiss disconnected Yuno felt her body pulse.

She could feel her skin pale and become colder and her eyesight improved. She felt her fangs elongate and protrude from her lip. She smiled feeling stronger as well. Naruko then went to a mini fridge that was in her room and grabbed two blood bags. She started drinking from one and tossed Yuno the other. "Its to complete the transition. Yuno-chan" Naruko said causing Yuno to blush a bit before she took it and drank from it. This time the only outward change were her eyes which were now red with a slit down the middle.

"Ok now that you are a vampire I can start the ritual so lay down." Naruko said and Yuno laid down smiling eagerly.

"I, Naruko Tepes, call upon you Yuno-" he was interrupted midway though by Yuno. "Yuno Tepes" She said smiling. Naruko just smiled and continued. "Yuno Tepes, heed my call and rejoice with your new life as my queen." Naruko chanted which caused a magic circle to spring up from under her. Naruko was told to imagine what shape she wanted when using it for the first time and this was the first time. In her circle was a glowing orange smiling Jack-O-Lantern with black bat wings around it with a glowing black circle surrounding it. This was the Tepes clans magic circle. Her queen piece glowed orange and sank into Yuno's chest where her heart was. When it was fully in her she smiled and helped her up.

Yuno was smiling brightly as she jumped up and hugged Naruko and kissed her. This caused her to blush as it was unexpected. She kissed her back anyways though. "Aju-chan told me we were allowed to build our own castle now because we have our own plot of land." Naruko informed the happy girl as she latched onto her arm when they walked out of the room.

"Also we can go to earth to start recruiting for my peerage. Yuno please don't get mad if the girls or guys that are added to the peerage end up having feelings for me." Naruko pleaded to her at the end. Yuno eyes darkened a bit at that but she sighed. "Fine but Naru-chan is all mine. I will be her official wife if any other girl or guy loves you then they will be concubines and thats that." She said cheerily. Naruko sighed.

"I didn't mean I would be looking for other girls or guys I am monogamous and only want to love one girl but I will not reject a girls or guys feelings if he or she loves me." Naruko explained to Yuno who smiled back.

XXXX

Naruko explained to Ajuka that she would be leaving to earth and to contact her for missions to which they left afterwards.

XXXX

For the next 5 years Naruko and Yuno roamed earth hunting for potential peerage members. All the while enjoying exploring different country's and doing missions for Ajuka. Their mission pay was attributing to building the Tepes castle and raising Naruko's fame and fortune. While their relationship was slow going at first Yuno and Naruko developed serious feelings for each other during their time alone together.

Naruko had managed to gather three other members to her peerage during that time as well. The first two she collected was a young couple Yuno and her saved from being killed by a group of Hydra. Naruko incredulously asked them why they challenged something as dangerous as a hydra. To which they replied.

"We are both descendents of heroes and must live up to their name. It is our life goal to challenge strong people to increase our fame." Replied a boy no older than sixteen wearing a black outfit with white and red armor on it and had white hair and red eyes. He said his name was Bell descendant of the Greek hero Bellerophon, the one who tamed the Pegasus and killed the chimera and the son of Poseidon giving him the diluted blood of a god as well. The girl that was with him was his girlfriend and she was Aiz Wallenstein descendant of Aeneas the son of Anchises and Aprhodite and first true hero of Rome. She wore a skin tight short white dress and silver armor over her chest. She had thigh high long blue boots. Her hair was golden blonde and left long and had golden yellow eyes. She had a metal headband on her hair as well. She was extremely beautiful and you could tell Aphrodite's blood was strong in her.

Naruko offered both of them a place in her peerage since it would help them achieve their goal of fighting strong people and they accepted since they were in debt to her anyways. Aiz became one of her knights and Bell become a rook. They both had weapons that were passed down to them from their ancestors. Bell had twin daggers crafted by Posiedon which had control of water magic. Aiz had a sword that was a gift to Aphrodite from Hephaestus which had extreme piercing power.

Yuno accepted Aiz and Bell because they were not after Naruko since they were together and the now group of four continued their search for peerage members.

XXXX

About a month after Aiz and Bell joined they encountered their strongest challenge yet. They were in Europe roaming around in Scotland when they heard a roar behind them and they turned around and were greeted to the sight of a majestic black dragon that had a yellow and black aura surrounding it. The dragon landed in front of them before it shrunk down to show a man with yellow and black hair dressed in a black coat and black pants. He had hetero-chromatic eyes one yellow the other black.

Recognizing him from the information she received from Ajuka, Naruko issued her team commands. "Everyone be prepared he is the strongest evil dragon Crom Cruach. Do not hold back or we will all be killed." Naruko told them.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh you know me do you young devil? Or are you vampire? You feel of both so a reincarnated vampire then? Yes I am Crom Cruach and do you just assume because I am classified as an evil dragon that I am inherently evil? True I am a battle maniac and I do not hide it but I don't just rampage for the sake of it I just seek strong opponents to challenge me. Which is why I am here I can feel your groups power your holding back all the way from the mountain I was on and I want to challenge you all." His voice was smooth and gruff at the same time.

Naruko raised an eyebrow at the polite evil dragon. She was not expecting him to formally challenge her she was just expecting a rampage. "I see and what of the terms then?" Naruko asked.

"I know of your devils peerage system. If you can put up a decent challenge I shall join yours since it would give me free reign to challenge anybody in the underworld without repercussions. If you fail however, I will kill you all simple as that." Crom replied to her.

"I see." Naruko said since she knew she could not refuse.

"Yuno, Aiz, Bell get ready." Naruko said as she summoned her rings.

"Be careful Naru-chan." Yuno said as she hugged her before they also readied their powers.

Crom Cruach changed back into his dragon form when he felt the girl's power starting to skyrocket. Naruko's eyes bled black and her power skyrocketed, blanketing the whole area they were in causing a long shadow to form around her.

"Balance Breaker: Halloween Festival." Naruko said in a darker voice. Just the action of unsheathing her sword caused the ground to raise up. It was now glowing black with black vines surrounding her hands. Around his feet Black vines were sprouting with equally black roses. Then her legion rose from the ground including her dragon.

Then they charged each other.

XXXX

anndddd done leave a review and let me know what you think:)!

Current Peerage:

King: Naruko Tepes

Queen: Yuno Tepes(Future diary)

1 Rook: Bell descendant of Bellerophon(Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?)

2 Rook: Open

1 Knight: Aiz Wallenstein descendant of Aeneas(Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?)

2 Knight: Open

1 Bishop: Open

2 Bishop: Open

Pawn x8: Open


	2. Chapter 2

Rewritten and Beta'd as of 5/20/2016!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

XXXX

Naruko and her peerage learned a valuable lesson that day. You don't charge at a massive dragon head on at it's height of power. They realized this when they were sent flying back by his claws. The only one not sent back was the Jabberwocky who clashed with him head on; their collision causing a shockwaves. Seeing that it had the frontal attack covered she and her peerage distanced themselves and started using long range attacks.

Naruko raised her hands and shouts "Frenzy wonderland!" a huge sea of thorny black vines rose from the ground with red roses sprouting from them sending them crashing into the dragon. Yuno raised her hands as a huge wave of black fog sprouted from them going to the dragon as well. Bell tapped into his dagger's powers and a wave of water coalesced from the water molecules in the air. Aiz, in tandem with Bell used her magic she specialized in and channeled lightning into his water and sent it flying towards Crom.

Their four attacks crashed into the evil dragon who felt it all it only served to enraged him further. He eventually tore apart the Jabberwocky.

Seeing this Naruko changed tactics. "Aiz see if you can pierce him with your sword, Yuno if she pierces him use your plague and have it enter his body. Bell use your water magic to provide as much defense as you can. I am going to blanket the area in my fog so it wont affect you. I will need to channel all my energy and concentration on Annihilation Maker." Hearing her commands they set out to do their jobs. Naruko unleashed her illusionary fog hoping to cut Crom's attention off of them for a little bit. She then sat in a meditative position and her Jack-O-Lantern gear appeared in her lap glowing ominously. A massive shadow encircled her.

Off in the distance while Crom was luckily distracted by both the fog, werewolf's and skeleton monsters while Aiz was using this chance to land strikes on his body to hopefully penetrate his scales. Yuno was with her radiating her black fog to use at a moments notice. Bell was behind them using his water to deflect any of the dragons wayward body parts as much as he could to allow the girls to move away.

Aiz was having no luck so she decided to aim her strikes at the same spot on the back of its knees. Yuno pulled out her sword and coated it in her black fog doing the same thing as Aiz. They heard something stomping towards them and turned to see giant pumpkin monsters marching towards them. Leading the monsters was black horse with skeleton wings and flaming eyes. On its back was a man dressed in black European leather armor and it had a Jack-O-Lantern for a head that released flames from its mouth. He was laughing evilly and had a sword in one hand and an axe in the other.

They clashed with the dragon joining the forces as well, with the pumpkin monsters swinging their fist at the dragon's body. Then fire started raining down from the sky and in it were flying monsters that depicted what goblins looked like and throwing fireballs.

Back with Naruko she was sweating really bad as she was using a lot of her stamina and power to keep this up. Her shadow had numerous monsters that she had been using coming out of it. She then decided to create one last monster because she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. What rose out of it was a massive monster that took the form of a monster from hell. It had a head of fire with its face being the black shadows in the fire and its body was that of a black demon made from rocks. It roared and charged into the fight. With that Naruko sat down breathing heavy as she knew she wouldn't be able to take much more.

She let her eyes roam the battlefield and noticed her peerage members struggle in their battle as it seemed that the dragon had much to big of a body for it to be paralyzed by her and Yuno's poison and disease. She sighed and opened a smile magic circle by her head.

"Back off guys there is not much more we can do other than let my monsters fight it out and regroup and heal. We need a new plan to deal with-" She was interrupted by Crom's loud roar as he bashed the hellfire demon back.

" **ENOUGH! I have sustained injuries from your attacks. I give you the challenge."** Crom Cruach said while he was still a dragon before he morphed into his human form. His injuries transferred over showing on his body as he was littered with cuts and bruises.

"Young devil what is your name? I have accepted the fact that you are strong enough. This way I can challenge the underworld dwellers without retaliation. If we continued any further I would have had to gotten serious. Just the fact that you could push me that far is worth enough." Crom said now human again.

When Crom roared enough Naruko and her peerage had flown over when he stated the challenge was over.

"I am Naruko Tepes. Crom Cruach please lay down so that I may start the ritual as I need to do it now before I pass out haha" Naruko replied tiredly as all those monsters took it out of her. Crom layed down and her magic circle appeared underneath him.

"Wait Naruko how do you have pieces strong enough to revive him? I heard Crom Cruach is close to the heavenly dragons level?" Yuno asked curiously as to how this was even possible.

Naruko rubbed the back of her head and chuckled sheepishly. "Ehehehe Aju-chan made all of my pawn pieces mutation pieces. I doubt he knew I would have to use all of them at once though." Naruko replied. Yuno knowing the deal between those two deadpanned.

"He spoils you." She dryly replied.

"Ehhh no he doesn't?" Naruko replied looking offended.

"No he spoils you. All you have to do is do your puppy eyes and he is goo in your hands." Yuno still deadpanning said to her. Naruko put her finger to her lip and tilted her head.

"I haven't even met the man and I can tell Yuno-san is telling the truth." Bell dryly said with a sweat drop with Aiz nodding her head along with Bell.

"You guys are so mean." Naruko had a rain cloud over her head as she said this only for it to immediately go away and she returned to her cheerful self as she started the ritual.

"I, Naruko Tepes, call to you, Crom Cruach, heed my call and rejoice with your new life as my pawn." Naruko said as her eight pawn pieces sank into Crom's body all glowing orange. Crom got up and let out his bat wings in his human body.

"Hmm I feel a little stronger but not much but it was what I was expecting. I wonder if the bat wings transfer to my dragon body?" He pondered and shrugged.

"Hmm I am not sure why don't you try-" Naruko was cut off as a green magic circle appeared next to her head.

"Naru-chan I need you to come to the underworld. A reincarnated nekoshou attacked her master and killed him causing an international incident. I will give you more details when you arrive." Ajuka told her through the circle.

"Haiii we will be there in a sec." Naruko replied. The magic circle cut out at that.

"Well you new guys will get to me my King Ajuka Beezlebub they have an incident that apparently needs me there so lets go I am going to use his magic circle." Naruko told her peerage. She was still tired but knew she needed to be there immediately.

Her peerage gathered around her and a huge version of the circle she was using to talk to Ajuka appeared under their feet flashing them away from the battlefield.

XXXX

The five of them appeared in the Beezlebub castle and were greeted by a servant who told them to follow her to the meeting room.

The arrived into a room where their were four people in it. Naruko recognized three of them as Ajuka, Sirzechs, and Serafall three of the satans.

"Ahh Naruko good you-" Ajuka was interrupted by a flying pink bullet in the direction of Naruko.

"Naru-chan!" Serafall cheerfully said as she flew to her and hugged her much to Yuno's ire.

"Sera-chan!" Naruko cheerfully replied back hugging her.

Their reunion was interrupted by a cough from Sirzechs. "Uhm girls international incident?" He asked. The two pouted but departed from each other.

"Right anyway good to see you Naruko. I see you have attained some members for your peerage care to introduce yourselves before we get down to why your here?" Ajuka asked.

Aiz stepped up. "Greetings Ajuka-sama I am Aiz Wallenstein descendant of the Roman hero Aeneas and Knight of Naruko." She introduced herself earning a raised eyebrow from the four that did not know her.

Bell stepped up next. "I am Bell descendant of the Greek hero Bellerophon and Rook of Naruko" Bell said nervous knowing everyone here was really strong. The eyebrows were still raised.

Then the one with yellow and black hair with the same pattern of his eyes and a black coat and black pants stepped forward. His previously hidden aura now unleashed fully on them and he smirked. "I am the evil dragon Crom Cruach and pawn of Naruko, and I am now formally allied with the devil faction." He was smirking at the four sets of wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"EHHHHHHHH!" the four said.

"Naruko how did your pieces have enough power to resurrect him no wait how did you convince him to join us and your peerage? This will require a meeting because this is huge!" Sirzechs said extremely shocked.

To the first question Naruko smiled innocently causing dread to rise in Ajuka. "Aju-chan said it was a gift and made all of my pawn pieces mutation pieces." Serafall and Sirzechs deadpanned as well as everyone else in the room.

"You spoil her" the all said tonelessly.

"I do not/No he does not" Naruko and Ajuka said at the same time childishly earning sweatdrops.

"Anyways back on topic he joined me because he challenged me and I won somewhat and he also wanted to fight the inhabitants of the underworld without repercussions." Naruko answered the second question. The ones who did not know this nodded as it seemed like something that would happen.

"I see, even still this is huge we should keep it under wraps for now. Now as to what we are here for. Naruko a few days ago Kuroka a nekoshou in the peerage of a member of the house of Amy murdered her master and fled thus becoming a stray." Ajuka started as to why they are here. Naruko nodded serious now as well.

"The council at first for some reason wanted genocide but thankfully it did not pass. So as payment for one of theirs murdering one of our pillar devils the Nekomata sent a noble of their race to be recruited into the peerage of one of our devils to keep the peace with the youkai faction. I suggested you since you are still building your peerage and were accepted due to your status because of the civil war." Ajuka further explained with Naruko nodding her head.

"I understand Ajuka-sama" Naruko said since the meeting now required formalities.

"This here is Alicia Rue, a noble member of the nekomata coming from a clan who specialize in dark magic." Ajuka introduced the fourth member that was in the room before them.

The girl now stepped forward so they could get a good look at her. She was short like all of her species was. She had golden blonde hair done up in four short ponytails and two bangs framing her face. She had dark skin, a bell collar and a tiara with a crescent moon. She had brown cat ears with piercings in them and wearing a tan mini dress opened at the front showing she was wearing a white leotard underneath. She had long black gloves and long white socks with small black boots with a yellow cape on her right side with a red stripe going down the middle of it. All over her outfit was an assortment of white frills that gave it flair.

"Greetings I am Alicia Rue princess of the Rue clan." she introduced herself. Her voice had an alluring tint to it whilst staying cute.

Naruko fought down the urge to glomp the cute girl as it was hard. The struggle was noticed by Alicia who giggled. "I am Naruko Tepes queen of Ajuka-sama's peerage and King of my own peerage. Its a pleasure to meet you." Naruko said graciously while curtsying.

Alicia put a hand to her mouth while giggling. "You can hug me if you want ufufufufu." the minute she finished that Naruko jumped at her rubbing her face against Alicia's. "So cute I am such a lucky person to be having you join my peerage." Naruko said happily. She could feel Yuno start to give off bloodlust so Naruko jumped up before she attacked and hugged Yuno swinging her around causing Yuno to give a cute Kyaa and blush.

"Right now Alicia please lay down so we can do the ritual." Naruko said once she got control of herself. Alicia giggled again and lied down causing Naruko's unique magic circle to appear under her. Naruko looked down and used her magic to assess Alicia's worth and knew just what piece to use, since her clan specialized in dark magic.

"I, Naruko Tepes, call upon you, Alicia Rue, heed my call and rejoice with your new life as my bishop." Naruko intoned and one of Naruko's bishop pieces floated down into Alicia before the sunk into her chest. Once the ritual was over Alicia stood up and twitched her ears before her new bat wings came out of her back. She looked behind her and poked them.

"Right with that our job is done." Sirzechs said as he and Serafall got up to leave.

"Bye Naru-chan come by the castle sometime!" Serafall called waving as she left. Naruko waved back cheerfully.

With that all Naruko had left to collect was one Rook, one more Knight and one more Bishop before her peerage was complete. She sighed happily that her family was growing bigger everyday. She then felt all the fatigue from battling, going into balance breaker and reviving two peerage members. So she told her peerage they were staying the night in the castle as they needed rest then left to her room to get some much needed sleep.

XXXX

4 years later canon

"IM SORRY!" was the first thing Naruko heard when she entered Ajuka's castle to inform him of the completion of her peerage and their training.

She tilted her head. "Ehh what for Aju-chan?" she asked. When he began sweating and paling she narrowed her eyes. This made him pale further.

"You didn't promise Sirzechs something stupid again did you?" she asked a little too sweetly.

"Ok look he wouldn't leave the lab and he kept crying and latching on to my leg until I said yes, so I am sorry!" Ajuka apologized really fast. He didn't like how Naruko and Grayfia were alike in that they punish their kings for being idiots, and he knew Naruko could be mean when she wanted to be.

Naruko and Grayfia had a friendly rivalry going for who was considered the strongest queen. They were both ultimate class devils and could both take the seat of a Satan if it was needed. They also both beat up their kings if they were stupid. All in all he sensed today would be bad for him.

"Hmm and what was it you promised this time?" she asked still in a sweet voice while her eyes were bleeding red. Ajuka laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Ehehehe you see Rias(cue twitching eyebrow from Naruko) recently obtained a new pawn who had a Longinus sealed inside him. Sirzechs knows that Kuoh has a high chance of being targeted for this and so he begged me to send somebody to watch over the area so nothing happened to her." Ajuka said really fast hoping to just rip it off like a bandaid.

"And you know I cant send someone like Falak, so I said you would go." He finished while bowing.

"Hmm, and what am I supposed to be doing to blend in while I am there?" she asked not letting up.

"You would be a student of Kuoh Academy-" he never finished because Naruko was pulling on his cheeks.

"Ehhh I thought I just heard you say you are making me be a student again? I didn't hear you say this correct?" Naruko asked smiling a cold smile and had her eyebrow twitching.

"Your lucky I am in a good mood for finishing my peerage Aju-chan otherwise, well I don't need to say it do I." she said darkly at the end. This whole time her peerage was behind her sweatdropping at the scene. The two newest members who hadn't met him having the biggest sweatdrops.

Ajuka sighed in relief. Sometimes he did not envy Sirzechs. That man had the balls to marry his queen and put up with her 24/7 he was not that crazy.

"Anyways let me introduce the last of my peerage." Naruko said back to her cheerful self with her blue eyes back.

At this three people stepped forward two guys and a girl. The guy went first.

"Greetings Ajuka-sama I am Soushi Miketsukami. I am a Kyuubi from Shinto, and I was entrusted to Naruko-sama's service when she protected the princess of Shinto from some rogue fallen angels. I used to a be a butler for the leader of the Youkais and personal guard. I am actually half human with a human father and Kyuubi mother as such the Shinto faction had no problem giving me over. I am Naru-sama's Rook." Soushi introduced him self while bowing with a hand over his heart. He was beautiful person that was the best way to describe him. He had short silver blonde hair and pale skin. He had two different colored eyes one blue the other yellow. He was wearing a black suit with a gray shirt and maroon tie. He had black gloves on. When he introduced himself as a Kyuubi he released his tails. Ajuka was gaping at Naruko's incredible luck, a Kyuubi was something devils have wanted in their peerage forever.

After that the other guy stepped up. "Hello I am Franken Stein Descendant of the original doctor Frankenstein. I wield a death-scythe I received from Hades himself and am good with Soul magic. I am Naruko's Knight." the man said introducing himself. He was a tall man with messy gray hair, yellow eyes and strangely enough a huge bolt sticking out of his head. He has glasses on his face and wore a black and gray sweater with stitches separating the black and gray. He had a long white lab coat over it which was covered in stitches as well along the hemline. He had long black pants and black shoes. His face had a line of stitches across it as well.

Then finally the girl stepped forward. "Hello my name is Velvet Scarlatina. I am Naruko-sama's Bishop. I am skilled at martial arts and an adept mage. I have a unique power that allows me to make copies of weapons and mimic the fighting styles of people I have seen in battle." she said in a shy voice as she pressed her fingers together. Velvet was actually a rabbit youkai by the fact that she had long rabbit ears atop her head, this also explained her timid personality. She was a short girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her long ears atop her head were brown as well. She was dressed in a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown form fitting pants and black thigh high boots with golden detail. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt. The tops of her boots are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are also protected in golden metal.

At this Ajuka whistled. "Good job Naruko-chan, to have a descendant of the mad scientist Victor Frankenstein, a guardian Kyuubi of the Youkai faction, and a rabbit Youkai in your peerage is lucky. Where is Crom?" Ajuka asked impressed at his queens peerage.

"I believe he and Tannin were up to something." Naruko informed him.

"Hmm I see. Well anyways I take it all of you are going to be going with Naruko?" Ajuka asked. Some nodded and some denied.

"No only Alicia and Yuno want to come the others want to go back to my castle and train with others. That being said I can still call to them if I need them." Naruko informed him. Ajuka nodded.

"I see well here take this its the address I had set up for you and don't worry about documents I will have everything set up by Monday. Have fun Naruko-chan." Ajuka said before running away.

Naruko just laughed cutely. "Silly Aju-chan believing you could escape your punishment. I will see you later guys I have an idiot to hit. Yuno why don't you come and help me? I mean there will be a lot of boys and girls lusting after me in that school and its Ajuka's fault." Naruko said with her eyes red again while she skipped away humming happily. An intense wave of bloodlust swept through the castle when Yuno heard this and she started chuckling evilly whilst summoning her sword that loved to kill as much as she did. It was called Benihime and she had obtained it from a sealed shrine in Tokyo. The shrine maiden in charge said the sword was sealed because all of its wielders went insane because of the sword's bloodlust and desire to kill, and Yuno found it perfect for her so it was not much of a shock when it chose her as its wielder. With a nervous chuckle Alicia teleported the other members away to Tepes castle having already been completed.

Throughout the rest of the day the servants wisely stayed away from the room in which they could hear screaming coming from, and the evil laughter made it all the easier.

XXXX

ORC Clubroom Kuoh Academy

"Now Issei do you understand why you cant go near the church with that nun?" Rias asked her trouble making pawn who could get in trouble so easily having already been nearly killed twice by the fallen angels in the town. Honestly how much trouble can he be?

"But what about Asia? She is innocent." Issei said back looking down.

"She is a nun and therefor we can't interfere since she is in their faction." Rias sighed as his thick head.

"But you guys are like the strongest devils ever right I mean Akeno-san blew away that stray?" Issei asked still not getting it. Who could blame him though? Years of ignoring anything but perverseness had made him thickheaded.

In response the group just laughed and Issei would have been offended if Rias hadn't calmed down to correct him. "Issei we are by far not the strongest devils. There are some devils far above my level. The satans for one and the two queens dubbed the strongest queens." Rias informed Issei who was shocked that somebody could be that strong.

"Who are the strongest queens?" Issei asked curious about the strong girls because he would deny a male queen every time he seen one, that and he wondered if they had big oppai!

"The are the queens of the two devils that were dubbed super devils who far surpass any devils in excistence. The first queen is my brother's queen and wife Grayfia. The other is-" Rias was interrupted when a black magic circle sprung up in the middle of the room with an orange grinning Jack-O-Lantern in the center.

"What is that are we under attack?" Issei asked preparing to fight for his buchou.

"Calm down Issei its just a summoning circle meaning a devil is coming through. The one coming through is actually the other strongest Queen." Rias explained shocking Issei. He was going to meet one?

Three figures appeared in the circle. When the light died down it revealed Naruko, Yuno, and Alicia.

"Naruko Tepes 'The Queen of Annihilation'." Rias finished as Naruko's visage became clear to those in the room.

"Oh yadda are you talking about me Ri-chan?" Naruko asked cutely. Issei noticed Akeno's smile became fixed. Then he noticed something weird the three new girls were wearing Kuoh academy uniforms.

He then seen Koneko get up and walk to the dark skinned girl. "Alicia-sama" Koneko said as she bowed.

"Oh Ko-chan! Long time no see! Theres no need to bow to me I am not a princess anymore." Alicia said as she hugged the girl. Koneko just nodded without emotions on her face.

"Ano who are they? And why do they have our school uniforms?" Issei asked. He noticed Naruko's smile became cold but Rias answered his first question.

"The blond girl is Naruko Tepes one of the strongest queens I was telling you about. The girl with pink hair is Yuno Tepes otherwise known as 'The Sanguine Queen' and the dark skinned girl is Alicia Rue; she is a nekomata and is of a clan that specializes in dark magic earning her the moniker 'The Dark Sage'." Rias informed Issei who gasped when he heard Naruko was one of the strongest queens and she was hot to boot!

"Although I am unsure why they are wearing our school uniforms." Rias added the last part and Naruko's smiled became scarier.

"Oh that's easy Ri-chan. We are new students of your school. You see baka-Sirzechs begged and whined to baka-Ajuka not leaving his lab until my idiot King agreed to send me here to make sure you don't get into more trouble than you can handle because of your pawn." Naruko said not feeling any remorse for the fact that she openly insulted two Satans and the two strongest at that. Rias blushed embarrassed and stuttered about why her brother had to keep interfering in her life.

"I see. I guess you need to meet up with Sona then?" Rias asked resigned to her fate.

"Hai I haven't seen So-chan for awhile I wonder how she is doing well see ya" Naruko said leaving smiling. Once they were gone Rias peerage sighed in relief except Issei who was confused.

"Why were you guys so tense, they seemed nice to me." Issei asked.

"Yea they can be nice, but don't let that fool you, her peerage is full of monsters. The worst being her queen Yuno. She is a sadist of the highest degree and has an insane amount of bloodlust. She is only loyal to Naruko and will kill anybody else. So be wary of her. Japanese otaku would label her as yandere." Rias explained to Issei why they were so tense. Issei paled and vowed to stay as far away from the pink haired girl as he could!

XXXX

Naruko was happily humming as she walked to the student council office. Yuno had her arm linked to hers and was humming happily herself while Alicia had her other arm smiling. Naruko was surely in bliss right now. She was also glad the students went home already as she wanted to make a grand entrance.

Arriving at the office she politely knocked even though no doubt Sona knew she was there.

"Enter" was heard muffled from the door.

The three girls walked in and noticed Sona and her peerage were seated comfortably throughout the office. Naruko held herself for all of a second before she bulleted to Sona. She hugged her and rubbed her face against her. "Oh So-chan you look so cute! I might have to steal you from Sera-chan or no maybe we can have a forbidden love with all three of us? Hey hey want to So-chan." Naruko said cheerfully. Sona was blushing madly.

"Ugh why do you have to be just like Nee-chan Naruko!" Sona yelled embarrassed that Naruko was doing this in front of her peerage. She could see Saji get a bloody nose dammit!

"Because me and Sera-chan are awesome and you should be like us and not all stuck up" Naruko fired back cheerfully. Sona sighed as she knew she wasn't going to win.

"So what do you want Naruko-sama?" Sona asked.

"Ehh you mean you haven't been told? I am going to be a student here along with Yu-chan and Ali-chan. Its all thanks to Baka-Sirzechs and Baka-Ajuka" Naruko said tilting her head to the side. Sona paled.

"No god no please no. Some one just like my sister here in the school with me? I cant do it no I will not allow it!" Sona yelled fearfully. Those who did not know her sister were confused why their calm and strict queen was acting like this.

"Blame Sirzechs! If it weren't for his siscon ways and Rias obtaining a Longinus user I wouldn't have had to come!" Naruko threw her hands in the air childishly. Sona was still mumbling under her breath about how she would be ruined by tomorrow.

"Well anyways I just wanted to give you a heads up So-chan, we will be here Monday." Naruko said as she and her two peerage members left the room.

"So that was a thing, what exactly just happened?" Saji said when they were gone.

"That was the beginning of the end of Kuoh Saji. She is Naruko Tepes 'The Queen of Annihilation' tied for the title of strongest queen. The other two were two members of her peerage Yuno Tepes 'The Sanguine Queen' and Alicia Rue 'The Dark Sage'. Naruko is an ultimate-class devil and has a peerage of her own. Her peerage is one of the strongest and is full of absolute monsters. What's worse is that she acts just like my older sister." Sona said looking into nothing as she withered into depression.

"Haha I see" Saji laughed nervously while absent mindedly wondering why those three girls had such dark monikers. He decided he didn't want to find out though.

XXXX

Done there, there is your chapter 2 people! Hope you like it and here is her full peerage in case you didn't see all of it while reading.

King: Naruko Tepes wielder of Annihilation Maker(Naruto)

Queen: Yuno Tepes wielder of Benihime(Future diary and sword from Bleach)

1 Bishop: Alicia Rue dark magic using nekomata(SAO)

2 Bishop: Velvet Scarlatina Copycat Mage(RWBY)

1 Knight: Aiz Wallenstein descendant of Aeneas(Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?)

2 Knight: Franken Stein wielder of a death-scythe, and adept at soul magic(Soul Eater)

1 Rook: Bell descendant of Bellerophon(Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?)

2 Rook: Soushi Miketsukami Kyuubi of Shinto faction(inuxboku SS)

Pawn x8: Crom Cruach evil dragon close to heavenly dragons levels(DxD)


End file.
